


Flowers for Him

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dramatic, I Love You, In Love, Kozume Kenma's Birthday, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pain, Sweet, a little angsty, angsty, kenkuro - Freeform, kuro brings him flowers, kuroo is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Kuroo is determined to make it to Kenma on his birthday. Kenma is terrified of losing Kuroo and misses his presence in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENMA!!!! 
> 
> why do I always make birthday fics kinda sad, like why?

Kuroo pulls his cap down on the right side, avoiding the eyes of the nurse. He huffs a little and hopes to god she doesn’t notice, but the pain in his stomach is like a dull knife ripping out his organs, and holding in his breath from fear only makes him want to scream. She turns the corner without noticing him, and he continues down the hallway, away from his hospital room. His steps are small and jagged, his knees bouncing about to buckle.

He just has to make it to the bus stop outside, then he can sit down on the bench. His heart thrashes in his chest, the blood pumping in his veins too warm for his body pushing sweat to the surface of his skin. He takes a deep breath and leans against the wall. Another nurse turns the corner. He straightens up.

The elevator opens and he limps through its doors, his skin stretching where it was torn and sewn back together the tension forcing it’s way up his nerves and vibrating like needles.

He’s alone in the elevator, he clutches his arm against his chest, the sling putting strain on his neck, it needs to be adjusted, he’s not used to it yet, it’s only been a week, but he ignores it anyway.

The doors open and ding, and the floor opens in a heap of chaos, everyone paying attention to their own business, ignoring Kuroo as he walks out the automatic doors, past an old woman in a wheelchair, past the receptionist desk, stopping in front of the flowers kiosk in front of the doors.

He rummages through his pockets, the clothes still have blood on them, stained in their seems from where he broke open.

Kenma said he washed them, he scrubbed them until his fingers were all pruned and red, trying to get the blood stains out in the hospital bathroom. He said he was trying to distract himself while Kuroo was in surgery until he knew his heart was still beating. He said he kept scrubbing until the nurse came in to tell him to stop, to check in on him. Kenma began to cry when he told Kuroo the stains wouldn’t come out, Kuroo said it was okay, to leave them on the chair, and they’ll go get new ones when he’s out. Kenma had forgotten them on the chair, Kuroo was grateful for this, he’s a lot less noticeable even with the blood still lingering in the fabric. He finally pulls out the money he knew he had and places it on the small counter,

“What would you like?” the man asks.

“Give me something soft, pink and yellow,” Kuroo says. The man furrows his eyebrows and then just shakes his head.

“Coming up... I guess,” Kuroo waits, watching the doors of the of the hospital, making sure no one notices him, no doctors or nurses try to stop him. The pain in his legs radiates to his lungs as he stands there  expanding and collapsing with his bones imitating the rhythm of his breath. His entire body is screaming, and it’s hurting his ears. The man lays a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers that Kuroo recognizes but doesn’t know the name of on the table. He picks them up and smells them, they kinda smell like honey, really light, but sweet, not strong but fresh. He smiles into the flowers.

“Thank you.” He says, but walks away before the man says you're welcome. He walks too slowly to get there in time, he checks his phone, it’s 11:30pm, he has an hour, and it takes about 20 minutes for the bus to stop a block away from Kenma’s house, and then another 10 minutes to walk to the door. At this pace, he’ll just make it. The bus pulls up to the curb and Kuroo pulls out his old bus pass, he still has everything in his pockets.

 

*       *       *   

 

Kenma turns over in his bed, the silence of his empty house even more irritating tonight than ever. He feels too open, like he’s in a bed too big for him, with miles of mattress to fill, he’s isolated on its sheets. The pillows just annoy him more, there’s too many of them, 5 to be exact, 2 for him, and 3 for... Kuroo. He should be used to it, but he’s not, it’s only been a week, and Kuroo only slept at his own house on Thursdays when his mom didn’t have the night shift. Kenma hates Thursdays, he makes sure his games are charged on Thursdays, so he’ll have enough of a distraction.

He sits up in the bed, the sheets wrinkling under his fingers, clenching the bed. His body is restless and he doesn’t want to sleep, he just want to be anywhere but here, he wants to be at the hospital, but they won’t let him stay, he’s not family, he can only see him between 8 and 5. 9 hours don’t feel like enough, not when it’s an eternity between each day he’s not there. He wants to be there and watch him sleep, he wants to steal extra pillows from the storage closet because Kuroo doesn’t like it when there’s only one on the bed, he need a minimum of 3 to sleep well, he wants to hold his hand and lay his head on his chest, listen to his heartbeat, he doesn’t want memories, he wants the real thing.

Kenma runs his fingers over his arms, goose bumps lifting on his skin at the thought of Kuroo’s fingers ghosting over them, at the memory of his warmth. His heart feels trapped in his rib cage that’s getting smaller, his breath broken inside of him, he can’t feel his own warmth, he feels cold. He wants to be held, he wants to be as close to Kuroo as he can, even if Kuroo’s technically an adult and it’s illegal to, he wants to feel Kuroo in the closest way possible, he almost lost him, and he wants to hold him until he knows he’s still there, because right now his heart still doesn’t believe it, he still feels terrified and alone, that he’s floating up in the sky cause he’s empty inside. He can still picture the blood on the pavement, the speed of the car as Kuroo crossed the street to meet him, the pain in the back of his throat from screaming. He still remembers. He still remembers dying inside when he thought he lost him.

Kenma lays his head on his knees rolling his forehead on his knee caps. He glances at the clock... midnight.

“Happy birthday to me.” He says falling back onto his pillow.

He stares at the empty space next to him, at the neatly made blankets and the perfectly placed pillows, and hates them, hates their tidiness, their fresh scent. He pushes them and crumples them, making them look worn and slept in, but it doesn’t do any good, he still doesn’t believe he touched them because he hasn’t in a week. Kenma sits up again. His fingers whisper against the fabrics.

“Kuro...” He whispers to it, visualizing him on the bed, smiling like an idiot, laughing.  

There’s a creak on the wood, calling Kenma’s attention to the entrance of his room. Kenma can’t breathe in that moment, in this darkness that’s spread across the sky. Kuroo leans against the door frame, his breath heavy like he’s tired, but short like he’s in pain.

“Kuro?” Kenma says pushing the sheets from his body. He can’t see straight, his eyes are wet, tears threatening to pour from them.

“Hey, Kitten,” Kuroo says, his smile tilting up on one corner. Kenma stumbles as quickly as he can to Kuroo’s side. Kuroo tries to meet him halfway, pushing off the doorframe, barely able to support himself he collapses, his knees finally buckling underneath him. Kenma catches him, falling to the floor with him, feeling the dampness of his shirt, the warmth spreading too rapidly for comfort. Kenma nearly screams but he chokes on his voice the tears finally falling.

“Kuro, why are you here?” He asks. He reaches for his phone, stretching his fingers to grab it without letting go of Kuroo.

“I wasn’t going to miss being the first one to say it.” He says, trying to sit up, the pain heavier than before in his chest, razors scraping up and down his stomach. Kenma slides to emergency phone call section and dials 911, a few second later a woman is on the other end.

“Hello, 911 what is your emergency?”

“Yes hello I need and ambulance at my location.” He says.

“Okay I have located you on GPS an ambulance is on its way, do you need any more assistance?” The woman asks but Kenma doesn't hear, his heart has stopped working, it doesn’t feel erratic, or fast, it feels completely terrified. He hangs up the phone.

“Everythings going to be okay, an ambulance is on its way.” He says. He’s said that too many times in the past month, too many times to the same person, to Kuroo. He doesn’t want to say it, but he wants to believe it, that everything will be okay.

“Kenma...” a whisper is all Kuroo can manage between his breaths.

“Kuro, why did you leave the hospital, you could have collapsed on the street and never been found.” Kenma almost vomits at the thought of Kuroo laying on the street bleeding.

“Kenma, stop thinking about that, you’ll make yourself sick.”

“But why did you come?” He asks again. He looks down at Kuroo’s hands holding on to Kenma’s body, the flowers still clasped in his fingers.

“Let's get you on the bed,” Kenma says, and aligns his shoulder under Kuroo and stands, supporting him with every bit of strength he can, helping him slide onto the bed. Kuroo’s face contorts in pain, his shirt getting darker, light streaming in from the window illuminating the color of the blood. Kenma tries not to stare at it, his hands shaking.

“Kuro!” Kenma doesn’t want to sound harsh, but he’s furious and petrified at the fact that Kuroo is in so much pain.

“Why. Are you. Here.” He says. Kuroo reaches out and laces their fingers together. They swing there, gravity pulling them down and almost apart, except for their pinkies, until Kuroo’s hand falls back. He slides the flowers over towards Kenma, the sound of the plastic too loud in the silent night. Kenma’s heart hurts more, his face getting hotter, his jaw clenching trying to hold back his sobs.

“For you,” Kuroo says. There’s a moment, and Kenma lifts the flowers gently like they’re made of glass too fragile to be held. He sits next to Kuroo and feels the pressure of his hand trying to take hold of his fingers.

“Happy birthday...”

“...Kitten,” Kuroo breaths heavily, the sound echoing.

“Kuro-”  
“I needed to come, I couldn’t wait. I wanted to be here on your 18th birthday. It’s special.” Kuroo cringes and clasps his stomach.

“nnng” He groans.

“You should have waited,” Kenma says.

“NO! I didn’t want to.” Kuroo says, his eyes are closed, squeezed tight.

“You’re 18, you’re an adult Kenma,” Kuroo opens his eyes, bloodshot and agonizing.

“There’s nothing stopping me, stopping us, we can make love, we can live together, we...”

“Ahh!” Kuroo slides to the floor, sitting on the carpet the pain shooting through his body like a gunshot. He grabs Kenma’s trembling hand wet with the tears that keep dripping from his chin.

“...We can get... we can get married... legally.” He says. Kenma forgets to breathe.

“Just like we talked about,... like we...planned...” Kuroo’s breathing is shallow, his chest barely lifting.

“Kenma...” There’s a knock on the front door, and the sound of it opening.

“I planned this months ago.”

“I had just...picked it up...when I saw you...across the street,” He leans heavily on the side of the bed. There are footsteps coming up the stairs. Kuroo unfolds his palm.

“Kenma... will you... m...m-marry me.” He breathes the words out of his lungs like they’re his last like he can’t live without saying this last thought. The paramedics rush through the bedroom door, a stretcher is placed on the ground, and the medics reach around Kuroo’s body lifting him onto it.

“Ahhh!! Nnng.” Kuroo yells in pain, the blood dripping from his shirt.

“You coming with us?” One of the medics asks Kenma. He doesn’t answer at first.

“Hey! Are you coming with us in the ambulance?” He asks again. Kenma shocks awake, clenching his fist shut.

“Yes!” Kenma shouts. The medic nods thinking it was a response to him, but Kenma doesn’t look away from Kuroo, just moves closer to his side, grasping his hand as they carry him down the stairs. Kuroo watches Kenma from the side of his eye and smiles, tears streaming back into his hair.

“I love you.” He tries to whisper so Kenma can hear above the shouting of the medics, but nothing comes out, just air and no sound, but Kenma knows what he says.

“I love you too.” He responds and Kuroo squeezes Kenma’s hand. Kenma clenches the ring in his other.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
